


[ONE SHOT] The Shower - Justin Bieber x Christian Beadles

by orphan_account



Category: Beliebers, Justin Bieber (Musician)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Bieber, Christian Beadles - Freeform, Creampie, Dirty Talk, FUCK, Fantasy, Friends With Benefits, Fucking, Gay, High School, Hot, Justin Bieber - Freeform, M/M, Muscles, Nasty, One Shot, PWP, Porn, SUCK - Freeform, School, Sex, Strangers, Teenagers, Teens, Young, abs, blowjob, boy - Freeform, boys, dirty - Freeform, shower, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin meets Christian in school...</p>
            </blockquote>





	[ONE SHOT] The Shower - Justin Bieber x Christian Beadles

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work ever. Plus, this is a one shot, so it doesn't really have any plot/scenario. Feedback is appreciated. I know I have things to improve but thanks for reading :) x

It happened the second week of Justin’s senior year. Justin didn’t find high school very hard. He wasn’t teased, he had lots of friends and he was popular. Playing hockey probably helped it. He even sometimes had some girls crazy about him. He was very good looking, tall and fit.

He just finished his PE class and then went straight to the showers. He could take his time as he lived near the school, so he didn’t have to worry about the bus. He took his towel and his shampoo and opened a shower curtain. Some guy shouted in surprise and all Justin could say was “Woah, sorry”. This smaller boy, but still very fit, covered his erection. He was jerking off, and he felt rather blushy.

“Please, don’t tell anyone.” He said softly.

Justin could see he was a shy freshman. “He’s… hot.” He thought.

“Don’t worry. We all do it right?” He replied nicely with a warm laugh which made the lad feel more at ease. “What’s your name?”

“I’m Christian.”

“Well nice to meet you Christian, I’m Justin. Sorry, I’ll let you – erm – finish. I’ll just take a shower.”

“Thanks…”

Justin went into another shower and washed his body. He still heard the sound of Christian masturbating, which made his cock rock hard. God, he was so horny. Quietly, he walked out of his shower and softly opened Christian’s shower curtain. He could see the hot water pouring on the young man’s body, accentuating his abs and muscles. Without even trying, Justin let out a small moan. Christian hearing the sound, turned around, his member still hard. Justin licked his lips.

“What the – “began Christian.

Justin couldn’t help. He kissed Christian on the lips. At first, he didn’t move but he began to kiss back. And then they were kissing so passionately. Justin started to go down on his body, still kissing him - on his neck, on his chest, on his abs and finally on his dick. It was massive, so massive. Justin took a firm grip with one of his hand and started to move it back and forth, making Christian moan. He then placed his pink lips over his member and started sucking him.

Christian couldn't believe it. Neither could Justin. He was being sucked by a fucking hot guy and didn't even ask for it.

Christian ran his hand through Justin's hair which he loved.

"You like that, boy?"  
"Ugh... yeah."

Justin kept sucking for a while and then got up, and kissed him hard. He turned the younger boy over and placed his cock between his ass cheeks, and softly started humping him. Justin kissed Christian in the neck and Christian was moaning incontrollably.

"Put me in."  
"You want that big cock in your fucking hot ass, uh?"  
"Yeah Justin..."  
"Yeah..."

Justin loved when Christian moaned his name. They didn't even care or think about the comdom; they were too horny. Justin slowly entered his massive 9 inches dick into Christian's bubble butt, groaning as he felt his ass tightening around his cock.

He started moving in slowly.

"Faster..." said Christian between a moan.  
"Say my name and your wish is my command..."  
"Faster Justin..."

He then quickened the pace. They both were in heaven.

"Hmmmm yeah, Justin."  
"You like that right?... You are so fucking hot."

He kissed Christian in the neck, Christian still moaning.

"I'm gonna cum, Justin..." said Christian.

Justin quickly put out his member and got down to his knees and as he began to suck him, Christian shot his load in Justin's mouth, and some of his cum was hanging under his jawline. Christian loved it and thought it was so hot. Justin got up and kissed him, Christian licking his cum off Justin's perfect face.

"Lay down on the floor, on your back." commanded Justin to Christian.

He did and Justin put his hard cock into Christian's ass. He was moving fast, his eyes closed and Christian stared at him while he did his thing.

"He's so fucking perfect..." Christian thought.

Justin was still fucking him fast, his hands gripped on Christian's waist.

Justin then came into him.

"ARGHHHHHHH." they both moaned as he shot his load.

Justin got out of him and licking his cum out of Christian's ass. The boy was moaning of pleasure.

"I'm sorry I took advantage of you like that but I-" began the older boy.

Christian simply kissed him and Justin kissed him back.

"Well... I guess you had fun then?"

Christian nodded. Then, they helped each other get dressed up and they both left the school.

END.


End file.
